


Ravenous

by DroppedAllTheseOreos, SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Emu/Kiriya, Gang Rape, Hemipenis, M/M, Mating, Mind Break, Mutual Non-Con, Peer Pressure, Rape, Spitroasting, Strangulation, Tentacle Rape, one sided parad/emu, suit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: People hunger for different things; Love, Recognition, Revenge...Graphite just wants to survive in a world with threats like Ex-Aid and Chronus, when suddenly, a new toy is thrown their way.Things get out of hand pretty fast.
Relationships: Aranbura/Kujou Kiriya, Charlie/Kujou Kiriya, Graphite/Kujou Kiriya, Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya, Kujou Kiriya/Parad, Motors/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cha Cha Prompts





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DroppedAllTheseOreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TokuSlide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TokuSlide) collection. 



The outlook was grim, but at the very least, they had managed to get one up on Dan Masamune by stealing one of his precious pawns right out from under his pompous little nose. 

In the grand scheme of things, who did Dan Masamune really think he was? Some all powerful overlord here to put everyone in their _proper place_ ? Unfortunately for him, dragons didn’t just sit and roll over, and vengeance was needed where vengeance was due, _Bugster Style_.

It hadn’t even been Graphite’s idea; Graphite didn’t remember who had planned it, or even if there had been a plan at all. One day they were hiding out, plotting some kind of way to get even with Dan Masamune for what he’d done to Lovelica and Salty, then the next day their numbers had increased by one. “One” being a squirming and fighting Kujou Kiriya, who Graphite was surprised to see was alive and… a Bugster, now. 

In all honesty, Graphite didn’t even know the extent of magic Alhambra was capable of, nor did he really care, but seeing the human turned Bugster wrapped up in a slew of glowing, fleshy red tentacles guided by Alhambra’s staff had been a head turner for both Graphite _and_ Parad. 

"Eh? Eh?? What's this? Ehhh?" Parad hopped to his feet, eyebrows rising in interest after the door to the decrepit old warehouse they had been hiding in burst open, and Alhambra’s large, bulky frame stepped through, light on his feet as though he didn’t weigh a thing. Behind him, at the wave of his staff, came forth a wriggling mass of tentacles which held none other than Kamen Rider Lazer. Or, an _updated_ version of Kamen Rider Lazer, probably one of the benefits of sitting at Dan Masamune’s feet like a good little pet. 

The sight of him disgusted Graphite. 

Weren’t humans supposed to be the “good” guys? From the moment Graphite was born, he was a villain, but to him, it always seemed that humans like Dan Masamune, humans who had power, were the true villains who needed slaying. 

Within the tentacles, the human turned Bugster struggled, his arms wrapped behind his back and legs nearly pulled apart as the glowing tendrils slid up his limbs and continued to pull as he tried to free himself. He must have been fighting against them from wherever Alhambra had snatched him up because he was breathing hard when he didn’t need to be breathing in the first place.

“Alhambra, this-- Is that _Lazer_ _?”_ Parad sounded eager, somehow. As though all the stress and despair he had been feeling from Dan Masamune’s appearance was about to finally receive an outlet. Graphite didn’t blame him one bit.

From the other side of the warehouse, Graphite heard a few of the other bugsters banging around as they approached, probably drawn by the commotion. After a moment, Motorz and Charlie came into view, the gold bugster seeming a little reluctant, but Charlie had a firm grip on his wrist so he just walked behind. As they came closer, Charlie seemed excited about the captive Lazer, and tried to rush them to join the group surrounding him.

But Motorz stopped dead, ignoring Charlie's attempts to tug him along, and finally, violently, yanked his arms out of the other bugster's grasp, eyes never leaving Lazer. Charlie rolled his neck exaggeratedly as he shrugged and walked over to join the rest of them. Motorz stayed there for a while, fidgeting and mumbling to himself like he wasn't sure if he wanted to turn and run or stay to watch whatever happened.

Eventually, his shoulders dropped, resignation clear in his body language, and he approached cautiously. Graphite suddenly remembered that Motorz didn't have the best time with the riders in general, Lazer especially. The last time they met, Lazer had tried to kidnap him for "experimentation." Knowing the human’s former profession, it probably would’ve meant dissection if Genm hadn’t blown Motorz up before he could get any further with the heist.

"How did you manage to capture him?" Motorz asked when he finally shuffled forward, tapping his foot against one of Lazer's legs a few times.

"Who cares?" Charlie sauntered around in front of the Lazer, squatting down and grabbing him by one of the pink spikes to force his head around, eyeing up the mask from every angle.

That got an annoyed grunt from Lazer, and Graphite could see the way his body tensed as he tried to pull away from Charlie's hold. But when that didn't work, he bided his time, waiting for the sports bugster to tilt his head down at just the right angle to launch himself forward, catching Charlie right in the chest with the spikes and knocking them both to the ground. Motorz flinched as Lazer squirmed and fought to inch away from them, but Alhambra just laughed and used the tentacles to quickly pull him back and set him on his knees, squeezing tighter and earning a groan of pain.

Seconds later, one of Charlie’s thick shoes came down on Lazer’s head roughly, the force nearly knocking him from the hold of the tentacles. He jumped up and down for a few moments in excitement before aiming another kick, this time to the front of Lazer’s face, and the action caused Lazer to slump backwards, held up only by Alhambra’s tendrils. 

“Come on, come on~!” Charlie aimed another kick into his chest, resulting in a _crack_ as one of his shoulder pads broke off, clattering uselessly to the floor. 

That couldn’t have felt good. 

Graphite glanced away for a moment, wondering if there was really a point to this. They were Bugsters, they were _supposed_ to cause havoc and mayhem, weren’t they? It was their fucking right, given their shitty circumstances. Why did the humans get to live so peacefully, while they were stuck, suffering and incomplete?

However, Graphite couldn’t help but feel strange over the fact that they were taking it all out on one single man, Dan Masamune’s lapdog or not. 

Rather surprisingly, instead of moaning in pain, Lazer simply choked out a rough laugh as Alhambra’s tentacles raised him up onto his knees again, slithering tendrils either keeping his arms fastened behind his back or weaving around his torso and legs.

“Huh? A laugh?” Confused, Charlie’s body tilted slightly as he attempted to cock his head to the side, the weight of his own head, and the fact one of his legs was still outstretched making him wobble unevenly. Lazer coughed, hands tightening into fists as he raised his head up. 

“Yeah, s’funny…” Lowering his leg to the floor, Charlie grabbed for one of Lazer’s spikes again, yanking his head up further than what would have been considered comfortable as the tentacles continued to hold Lazer in place. 

“Funny?” Charlie squeezed the spike, wiggling Lazer’s head around a little as he tried to comprehend the meaning of Lazer’s words, but seemingly failed as he made another confused noise. 

“Fuckin’ hilarious, you’re all wasting your time here… If this is some kind of an attempt to get information on Dan Masamune, I don’t have any. I’m just as expendable as the rest of his lackeys, so…” Lazer laughed again, which led to a very brief coughing fit. Behind Charlie, Motorz made a little noise, looking between Charlie and Alhambra, confused. 

“I’m tellin’ you, you’re wasting your--” Lazer’s sentence never finished, interrupted by one of Charlie’s blue feet as he smashed it into the front of Lazer’s helmet once more. Unlike last time, Lazer didn’t go flying back; the grip Charlie had on the spike was tight, keeping him in place, but the resulting impact caused it to snap in half, pulling a groan of pain from Lazer. Seeming annoyed with the breakage, Charlie tossed the useless spike to the side and grabbed Lazer by the shoulders, giving him a few rough shakes.

“Laugh more! It’s more interesting.” Charlie shoved Lazer to the ground, causing Alhambra to take a single, elegant step back to avoid being bumped into as he adjusted the tentacles around Lazer to accommodate his fall. 

Almost immediately, the tentacles retracted away from Lazer’s head as Charlie’s foot came down onto the mouthpiece of Lazer’s helmet, and then again over his eye. Motorz gave a few timid nudges to Lazer’s thigh, but otherwise kept his limbs to himself, almost as though afraid of retaliation despite the fact Lazer’s arms were still wound behind his back. 

“No laughing?” As though wanting to give it one last try, Charlie raised his leg high and brought it down, _hard_ over Lazer’s helmet.

Lazer let out a muffled noise of surprise as the eye piece shattered, and Graphite wondered if he realized any damage he was suffering wouldn’t be permanent. 

“… Not a laugh.” He seemed disappointed, in a way, then continued digging his foot into Lazer’s helmet, causing more damage as metal and plastic began to crack even further, revealing bits of Lazer’s bruised and scraped face from under the inside of the shattered, electric blue eye of his helmet. 

“ _Oh, fuck y--”_ Charlie’s foot had shifted down a little, towards Lazer’s neck where hard armor was replaced by soft fabric for easier movement, and pressed, cutting him off.

“It’s not gonna suffocate him, Charlie!” Parad suddenly spoke up from next to Graphite. Charlie’s foot suddenly raised, as though surprised, and Parad glanced to Graphite, a cat-like smirk on his face for several moments before he decided to join the little crowd. Lazer gave several rough tugs against the tendrils as he was dragged up to his knees again, and Parad crouched down neatly in front of him, grinning ear to ear.

“Does it hurt? It’s not very fun to be on the losing side, is it?” Parad tilted his head to the side, smiling fading a little, and a rough scoff came from Lazer. 

“… Losing’s just a part of life. You get over it. You would know, wouldn’t you? You’re always losing to Em--” Rage flashed through Parad’s eyes, and he gave Lazer a quick back hand before jumping up to his feet, stomping one down to the floor in an angry, childish manner.

“I’m not! Emu hasn’t really faced me, not truly. You’ll see!” Lazer laughed softly, his breath coming up in quiet wheezes and body trembling slightly. He raised his head up to Parad, body near limp in the hold of the tentacles. 

“I’m sure we’ll all see… But let me ask you first… Do you even know what you’re doing here? Do _any_ of you have a clue what to do with yourselves, other than fighting?” Parad’s expression flickered from angry to confused, and Charlie and Motorz looked between one another, seemingly stumped. 

“… Other than fighting?” Charlie’s head tilted to the side, bonking into Motorz’ head as they both seemed to ponder the idea of perhaps, there was more to their lives than fighting. They both jumped at the contact and looked to one another before looking back down to Lazer, and Motorz pointed a finger accusingly down towards him. 

“Don’t try to turn this on us, you’re the hostage!” He huffed, and Charlie gave a nod, “Yeah, yeah. _Hostage_.” The duo gave a simultaneous nod, and Graphite couldn’t help but roll his eyes and look away. 

This was getting dull and pointless very fast. 

“… But, a hostage implies _value_ doesn’t it? Dan Masamune doesn’t care if you have me so--” Lazer suddenly jumped as several tentacles slithered between his legs, one from the front over his thigh and the other from behind, popping up and over his belt as it crawled up his chest. 

“Do you _mind_?!” He jerked his arms, trying to wriggle free as they began to squeeze around his inner thighs to hold him still. From behind, Alhambra made an amused sound and raised his staff, conjuring more tendrils, simply because he could, and watched as Lazer’s legs were pulled further apart and his arms tugged up over his head. 

Lazer struggled, arms and legs jerking back and forth as he tried to pull away from the offending touches, though Graphite wasn’t sure why he was deciding to put up a fight all of a sudden. 

“G-- The least you can fucking do is… keep them under fucking control!” A sudden, sharp noise escaped Lazer as one of the tentacles slid down the center of his legs, and a small, confident smirk suddenly crossed Parad’s pursed lips. Graphite frowned, but said nothing. 

Parad took a few steps forward, walking around Lazer and Alhambra in a circle, hand to his chin as he eyed them for several moments before he looked to Alhambra, eyes lit up with a look Graphite only knew too well. 

“Hey… Hey, I’ve seen something like this before…” He reached out, hand to one of the armor pieces on Alhambra’s upper arm. 

“Oho? And?” Alhambra had been mostly silent and uninvolved; perhaps he was looking to get in on the harassment as well. 

“Right there, between his legs? Move them more. I saw it in a game once, this girl all covered in tentacles, but she was naked…” As Parad trailed off, Lazer suddenly began to yank on his arms, his one visible eye narrowed as he turned his head back as far as he could manage. 

“Hey! Don’t you fucking dare, get this shi-- _ah!”_ One of the tentacles, along with another, began to firmly rub between his legs. Graphite squinted and looked away, feeling…

Strange. 

As Lazer began to squirm in desperation, Alhambra’s attention grew more focused, and Parad let out a little giggle, giving Alhambra a nudge. 

“Do you just have plain ones? What about ones with teeth or those suction thingies?” Alhambra lowered his staff, tapping the head against the center of Lazer’s back. Several of the tentacles wriggling around him began to turn to ash, but were quickly replaced by newer tentacles, ones with long slits down the center of the ends, which slowly began to open up and reveal rows and rows of sharp teeth. Fluid began to leak from them, and long tongues flopped out, licking and feeling around Lazer’s armor, letting out little clicking noises as they traveled. 

Parad made a noise of astonishment, but try as he might to ignore the feeling, the sight wasn’t sitting well with Graphite.

Wouldn’t it just be best to bite his head off and mail him back to Chronus? 

“Put them down there, where there’s no armor. Maybe fix his position first so it’s easier, y’know?” The regular tentacles began to shift, thick suction cups beginning to form on the undersides and sticking to Lazer’s armor as he was pushed forward, legs still curled under him but lower half raised significantly for Parad and Alhambra to have a better view of. 

A fat, toothed tentacle slapped onto Lazer’s rear and slid up and around his to his hip, leaving a trail of torn fabric and scratched skin, and Lazer jerked violently, managing to free one of his legs and kick blindly behind him.

“Get off of me, stop!” He kicked again, only for his leg to be caught and bent up under his body, leaving him awkwardly balanced on one knee for several moments as the tentacles held him up, forcibly spreading both of his legs once more before returning him to his knees, half bent over.

The fluid leaking from the mouths of the tentacles continued to drip, dragging shiny, wet lines around Lazer’s armor as they slithered aimlessly from one spot to another, eventually plopping onto fabric, just checking things out as Lazer continued to struggle. A small, confused noise slipped from him as one of the tentacles wormed its way into the tear in his suit, continuing to rub and caress its way to the front as directed by Alhambra. 

“They gonna eat him?” Charlie tilted his head to the side while he watched, seeming a little disappointed. Parad looked up, eyes shining as he smiled proudly.

“In a way~ Did you know there’s more than one way to use the word ‘Eat?’” Motorz made an unpleasant sound as he raised a hand to his head, trying to work out the information Parad had given him before he shook his head. 

“Hm. That’s okay, Motorz. You’re still learning.” Parad gave a nod and looked back to their captive. The goop that had been leaking from the tentacles was beginning to dribble down Lazer’s thighs in thick lines that dripped and pooled down onto the floor. All of a sudden, one of the tentacles latched onto the slowly forming tent between Lazer’s legs, suction cups moist and clinging as it began to worry away at the fabric. Lazer let out a small cry that definitely wasn’t pain, and it had the Bugsters watching. Finally, after several moments, Lazer shook his head, fists tight as he yanked and pulled on his restrained arms, 

“G-get them off of me! I-- I know where… the proto gashats are..!” Parad’s eyes went wide, and Alhambra let out another little “ _Oho?”_ interest evident in the potential prizes they could own and barter with.

“I c-can even get you-- _ahh, fuck,_ t-the fuckin--”

“That sounds like bullshit.” For the first time in a while, Graphite found himself talking. 

Was he wrong, though? 

Lazer froze, his body trembling as tentacles continued to assault him, teeth tearing holes into the cloth on his thighs and abdomen while other tentacles began to prod between the soft, slime coated skin of his rear. His struggles continued to pick up, desperation building as Parad looked over to Graphite, as though seeking guidance.

Graphite couldn’t lie and say he didn’t appreciate it; it was always nice to lead.

So he continued to speak, despite the creeping feeling that was crawling up his spine. 

“Please..! Don’t _do_ this--”

“You already told us you were useless before, didn’t you? If you’re such an easy pawn for Chronus to throw away, why would you possess anything of value?” He felt proud of himself, somehow, for reasoning out something so pointless, a little smirk on his lips as he destroyed what was surely one of Lazer’s attempts to flee. He could practically feel Parad’s devilish smirk, and couldn’t help but smile along with him. 

And then he looked up to see half of Lazer’s face, one of his dark brown eyes wide in terror, and Graphite couldn’t help but think maybe he shouldn’t have spoken to begin with. 

Parad bounced over to Graphite’s side, giving him a quick slap on the back as he spun around to face the crowd in front of them once more. The tentacles continued to swarm Lazer’s lower half, holding him still, Alhambra now fully invested in what was in front of him. 

Then, Lazer let out a noise of pain Graphite had never heard anyone make before; a sharp gasp, followed by a high, elongated whine as one of Alhambra’s tentacles penetrated him from behind. 

While Parad made another amused laugh, Graphite couldn’t help but close his eyes and glance away for a moment, something curling unpleasantly in his gut. 

“Yeah, yeah, like that!” Parad gave Graphite another pleased nudge and rejoined Alhambra’s side, watching as the tentacle began to wriggle and move in and out of Lazer, causing him to whimper and gasp in pain as he continued to try and free his arms, tossing his head from side to side roughly. 

“Nnh… please… T-take it… out…“ A tentacle crept up his torso, teeth on the underside parting and fluid dripping down his armor and belly as a long, rounded tongue slipped out and licked up his helmet, only to force its way inside the gap on the side of his face. Lazer jerked back, head trying to shake it away before his noises grew muffled and choked. 

“Ew… it went in his mouth…” Parad had looped around to see, his eyebrows raised and a grossed out expression on his face before he laughed, giving a fake shiver of disgust before he smirked cruelly up to Alhambra. 

“You could give it a try too, you know. Why let the restraints have all the fun? They can’t even properly enjoy themselves!” Lazer let out another rough, muffled cry as the tentacle continued to thrust, now joined by the tentacle that was playing with his mouth. They both made strange, wet noises, and after a moment or so more, Alhambra reached out, one of his red claws extending and gesturing towards himself. The tentacles began to rise off the ground, bringing Lazer with, and Parad almost seemed giddy with excitement as he watched. 

Rather swiftly, the tentacle inside him pulled out, and Lazer choked out a harsh cry. Perhaps if he were human, he would be bleeding, but Graphite didn’t want to think about that. 

“Ehhh? So that’s what yours looks like, Alhambra?” In the center of Alhambra’s pants, a red knob loosened up, and what Graphite had to assume was his phallus began to slide out, long and dark red in color. He grimaced and looked away, finding the shape to be rather unappealing as it undulated as if it were an eel. 

“And what should it appear to look, instead? Surely not as small and immobile as yourself.” At the response, an angered pout too Parad’s lips as his cheeks lit up, and Charlie chortled. 

“That’s--” About to defend himself, Parad was quickly cut off as Alhambra waved his hand.

“Spoil not the mood,” Alhambra said, guiding the tentacles to bring Lazer closer, his arms still restrained over his head. He reached out, putting a hand to Lazer’s back, his two long claws trailing downwards as tentacles moved to let his hand pass. 

“How very soft; not very befitting to be one of us, would you not agree?” Alhambra’s head tilted towards Graphite, and Graphite met his eyes for a moment before giving a shrug and looking away again, trying his best to not look at the way Alhambra’s cock slithered and flicked around Lazer’s back end, just between his parted legs, where fluid from the tentacles had splattered all over.

“I’m not… the same as you crazy fucks.” All attention snapped back to Lazer as he suddenly spoke, his voice quiet and breath uneven. 

“Oh? All’s well, then, for I would perhaps feel a touch of guilt harming a companion.” Without another beat, Alhambra’s cock plunged into Lazer, and Lazer arched in the hold of the tentacles, crying out loudly. Shifting closer to him, Alhambra reached around, his bottom two fingers and thumb closing around the cracked chin of Lazer’s helmet as he tilted his head up a little, humming softly in pleasure as his cock continued to extend several inches before growing slightly larger in size. 

“H… how is it?” Parad asked, cheeks still pink from embarrassment at the rude comparison. He watched closely, eyeing the way Alhambra practically had Lazer speared on him in what Graphite could only assume was something akin to jealousy. 

“Hot… and tight,” Alhambra said after a moment. He released Lazer’s chin, running his hand down the slime covered chest plate, his cock pushing in and out of Lazer on its own with little to no effort on Alhambra’s part, every movement producing awful, thick squelching noises.  
Small, pained gasps escaped Lazer as Alhambra seemed to take his time, occasionally flicking off globs of drying goop that the mouthed tentacles had left behind as he reached down, claws tapping against the gashat his belt playfully for a moment before his fingers curled around it and pulled, tossing it to the side. The belt clattered uselessly to the ground, and Lazer’s transformation was undone, leaving him weak and exposed as both legs of his tight black pants clung to his knees and calves, his floral print shirt and leather jacket rumpled and looking worse for wear from the rough treatment he’d already been through.

He was so much smaller like this; no armor to protect him, all soft skin and easy to break, just like the average human. 

Except he wasn’t, and that’s what made this all so much easier. 

Thick red claws sliced through the front of Lazer’s black jacket as Alhambra grabbed one of Lazer’s bare hips with his other hands, cock thrusting faster and faster. 

The tentacles that had backed off once again began to crawl up Lazer’s body, dipping under his torn coat and tearing at the dark floral shirt he wore until that, too, was simply hanging open, allowing the tentacles to touch and play with him as they pleased. 

Lazer closed his eyes, teeth grit as he tried to refuse the curious prodding of a tentacle at his lips, and eventually snapped his teeth around the end of it, as though hoping to scare it off. The tentacle must have been thicker than he had been expecting though, because seconds later Lazer’s eyes snapped open and he jerked back, lips forced apart as the tentacle began to thrust in and out of his mouth at a shallow pace that nearly matched Alhambra’s. 

Then, just as quickly as it had invaded, the tentacle suddenly shot out, spraying a strange sheen of purple over his flushed cheeks. Lazer coughed, liquid dripping from his mouth, and then let out a sharp sounding curse as Alhambra’s head tilted back. 

A few moments later Alhambra’s phallus retracted, leaving several glops of purple to dribble down Lazer’s thighs and mingle with the fluid that had already been there. Panting and out of breath, Lazer was once more lowered to his knees, shaking. 

“Mmm…” Alhambra slowly began to stand straight once more, head tilting side to side as he cracked his neck, and then reached down, claws gently tucking under Lazer’s neck to tilt his chin up, just watching him for a moment. Lazer just grit his teeth and averted his eyes, silent.

“I’ve not done something like that in a while.” Alhambra looked to Parad, voice even and sounding pleased as one of his claws shifted upwards, petting Lazer’s bruised cheek lightly. Parad just rolled his eyes, all the playfulness from earlier gone as he was still nursing his ego. 

“Uh-huh, uh-huh, but it’s _my_ turn now.” Parad forced a smirk and dropped down in front of Lazer again, reaching out and taking a fist full of Lazer’s hair so he could force Lazer to look at him. Alhambra stepped back, making sure to keep control of the tendrils that bound him. 

“Hmph. You know, it’s funny that you were so against playing with us, when you’re like _that_.” To Graphite’s surprise, Parad reached down and took a handful of Lazer, who could only grimace in pain. 

“Don’t-- You don’t have to fuckin’ touch-- _fuck! Let go!”_ Parad hummed softly in false interest, squeezing the tip of Lazer’s erect cock as he began to rub it up and down. Graphite swallowed and looked away again, trying not to think of the sensations and feelings that began to enter his mind at the thought of such touches. 

“But you’re already like this, doesn’t it hurt? ‘M just trying to help, Lazer…” Parad made a poor attempt to stifle his laughter and continued on, his free arm dangling over his knees as he watched Lazer weakly struggle to pull away, his breathing growing ragged as he tried, and failed, to hold in small moans of pleasure. 

“S… stop…” Lazer bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut as his cheeks were once again overtaken by crimson. 

“But you like it, Lazer… Look, you can’t help but raise your hips for more.” Graphite looked up in time to see Parad’s thumb brushing over the leaking, red tip of Lazer’s erection, and Lazer shivered, his head tilting back as he moaned.

“F-fuck, just… Just… _st--_ ah..!” As Parad squeezed and ran his hand down the length, Lazer suddenly released, his hips fighting the tentacles as his body rose to feel more of the sensations Parad gave him. Parad continued to smirk and leaned away, giving his hand a shake, the droplets pixelating almost instantly. Lazer slumped to his knees, his head dropping forward to his chest.

“Wow… can you believe this? He actually had the nerve to get off.” Parad looked over to Graphite, and Graphite felt himself tense, unconsciously giving a nod in agreement without thinking. On the floor, Lazer mumbled something incoherent, and Parad looked back down to him, an eyebrow raised. 

“Huh? You say something, Lazer?” Behind parad, both Charlie and Motorz leaned over to watch them Charlie to Parad’s left and Motorz to his right. 

“… Said you’re pathetic.” Lazer raised his head, eyes narrowed in what Graphite could only feel was…

Disappointment? 

Parad huffed, smirk dipping into a glare. 

“ _Me_? I’m not the one who--” 

“And _I’M_ not the one committing sexual assault!” Lazer snapped, suddenly rising from where he had been sitting on his legs and onto his knees once more. The action was so sudden, Parad wobbled in surprise, almost falling back onto his ass. 

Behind him, Motorz looked to Charlie.

“What’s that?” Charlie gave a shrug, and both looked back down to the two infront of them. 

Graphite knew what it was, though. 

He knew, and it was gnawing away at him inside. 

Was this… Was this really okay? Should he really be letting Parad do this? 

No…

No, he shouldn’t have let Alhambra do it, either. Killing was one thing, but _this--_

“S-shut up! We’re just fucking around, it isn’t like anyone here _likes_ you, you stupid--” 

“I’m sure it’s all great fun! Then you’ll get tired, kill me, and go back to begging Emu for attention like always, right?! But let me tell you a little fucking _secret_ you might not know about Emu..!” Lazer was yelling now, his voice cracked and worn, and this time Parad really did fall back, not expecting the sudden boldness from someone who was supposed to be his victim, 

“H-hey..! This isn’t about--”

“Shut up! I’m not finished.” The tentacles around Lazer suddenly began to seize, tightening up and pulling him back from the shocked Parad, but he only fought them, eyes locked on Parad.

“Emu wouldn’t fucking take this. He wouldn’t associate with someone who would stoop so low as to commit _rape,_ and he certainly wouldn’t _befriend_ a rapist, so if you think for one second you’re gonna walk out of here and run up to him with your tail between your leg like a good little--” Parad launched himself forward with a shout, his hands wrapping around Lazer’s throat as he knocked the other male back onto his back. 

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up! What do you know about Emu?! You’ve only known him for a few weeks at most, so stop talking like you--” Parad froze again, and Graphite knew that Parad had realized what they all had already known; there was a particular feel to Lazer, despite his body not being one with the physical world anymore. A feel that matched Parad’s.

A feel that matched Ex-Aid. 

Parad trembled, hands tight to Lazer’s throat even as Lazer’s fingers weakly grasped his wrists, not realizing he didn’t need to physically breathe to survive as a bugster. 

“You…” Parad trailed off, his shoulders beginning to shake as he pieced his thoughts together carefully, one by one. Then, his grip grew tighter, and Lazer released a choked noise, tentacles holding his legs as one of his feet began to press into the floor, struggling to free himself from Parad’s grip. 

“Parad…” Graphite found himself speaking, voice too quiet to be heard. Parad wasn’t going to kill Lazer this way, he knew that much, but Graphite still didn’t like to see his friend so worked up. 

Not acknowledging Graphite’s half attempt to get his attention, Parad instead smacked Lazer’s head against the floor and quickly began to turn him over, the tentacles working with him. Lazer coughed, gasping harsh breaths and stunned as he was moved, almost as though he were nothing but a toy. 

“P-Parad… stop…” As the tentacles wound his arms behind his back once more, Parad yanked off Lazer’s shoes, tossing them over his shoulder one by one, not even caring as one of them bounced off the flat portion of Motorz’ head. 

“Ahhhh!” Motorz reached up to his head, frantically hopping from one foot to the other for several moments. If not for their current situation, Graphite might have issued him a stern yet kind word of comfort; it was only a shoe, after all. 

As Parad began to drag off the remnants of clothes off Lazer’s legs, Lazer was forced to his knees, face down. 

“It doesn’t matter, anyway. You’re nothing, and when this is all over, Emu will see me, and then _nothing_ will get in the way of our games, ever!” Were those tears in Parad’s eyes? 

Graphite couldn’t possibly imagine what Parad felt; he was different from them all. Complete like Graphite, but incomplete like Charlie, and Motorz and Alhambra. Unlike Graphite, he could see his host, and thus, could long for him. 

Graphite didn’t feel anything like that for _her._

All he knew of _her_ was that he had been born of her. Aside from that, there was nothing else that bound them. 

Not even the soft touches of concern he suddenly felt rising within him, familiar from times when he did something dangerous, or attacked people. 

It didn’t mean anything, anyway. 

“You must think you’re so important, to be here, to be the center of attention, don’t you?” Having reached around him, Parad had taken Lazer’s chin in a rough grip, forcing his neck to turn at an uncomfortable angle as his thumb and index finger squeezed Lazer’s cheeks. Lazer grit his teeth, unable to speak from the way his head was turned. Parad only glared, all traces of fun and excitement gone from his eyes. 

“Don’t try and make _me_ the enemy here, you humans were the ones who created us!” Releasing Lazer’s chin, he reached down to his own pants and wrapped an arm around Lazer’s waist, hoisting his hips up without the help of the tentacles. Lazer twisted his arms, trying to wriggle free as Parad pulled himself out of his pants and began to press into him. 

“Stop… stop it! Please, you don’t want to do this, _please, I don’t want it agai--”_ Gripping Lazer tightly, Parad shoved into him. 

Lazer let out a loud, pain filled whimper as Parad moaned, both of their bodies trembling from either pain, pleasure, or both, and Parad’s eyes fluttered closed as his head dropped back a little. 

“Ah… s-shit… this is…” Graphite swallowed, trying not to let his friends moaning go straight between his legs. 

He wasn’t even attracted to Parad, first off. 

Secondly, now was just… Not the time. He closed his eyes, trying to make himself appear as impatient and annoyed as he felt he should be in these circumstances, telling himself that once Parad was finished, they should just dump Lazer and find another way to combat Dan Masamune and Ex-Aid. 

Under Parad, Lazer was panting harshly, every little movement Parad made making him either groan or whine. 

Holding Lazer’s hips tighter, Parad began to rock into him back and forth, biting his bottom lip in concentration as several more little groans fell from his throat. It looked like he felt good, and the thought of such pleasure nearly made Graphite’s head spin.

Lazer’s sudden moan didn’t help, either. 

A confident smirk crossed Parad’s lips, and he gave a nod to several of the tentacles, who began to flick and slither around his nipples, making Lazer’s breath hitch.

“W-what, you can’t do the f-ucking… yourself, so you need help?” Lazer forced a laugh, which roughly turned into a grunt of pain as Parad slammed into him in retaliation, not answering, but instead picking up his pace. 

“ _Ah!_ Y-you… You..! Suck at… _this-- Mm!”_ One of the tentacles fixed a suction cup to one of his nipples while the other, skinnier and much more delicate, squeezed and tugged. Lazer’s face was a stained red, eyes shut tight and head turned to the side. A harsh laugh came from Parad, interrupting the way Lazer’s every breath and vocalization seemed to penetrate Graphite’s ears and zap straight down to his cock, making his belly warm and tingle. 

“Just ‘cause I’m Not Emu… doesn’t mean I don’t know how he would move, or how he would fuck you!” Lazer suddenly cried out into the floor as Parad’s hips snapped into him. Graphite could smell a sudden rush of salt, and could see moisture at Lazer’s eyes. 

It was strange to watch; it made him feel… not right. 

Almost like he could feel _her_ watching him, silent, never speaking, never anything other than the gentle, almost nonexistent tinge of disappointment, or concern that would touch lightly at his insides. The least she could do was reach out to him, but in the end, Graphite knew she wasn’t actually really there, because she was Graphite, and Graphite was her. 

Lazer’s back arched a little as his head raised, lips wet with tentacle fluid and saliva and breath coming out rapidly. 

“There’s… nothing about you that even r-resembles Emu. Not even a little..!” Lazer gasped out, biting back a quiet sob as Parad suddenly reached around, taking his cock in one hand again as he began to pump in time to his thrusts. 

He came without warning, suddenly hissing as Parad’s thumb dragged over the tip of his erection, and Parad tensed above him, head falling back again as he closed his eyes, soft bliss crossing his face as climax hit him, no doubt filling Lazer just as Alhambra had. 

The idea of claiming another, filling them and marking them as his own made Graphite’s stomach clench with desire. 

On the floor, Lazer sniffled pathetically, his face obscured from view for several moments before Parad roughly pulled out from him, head lowered as he monitored the way his release dribbled from Lazer’s hole and down his thighs, mingling with Alhambra’s. He grimaced and tucked himself away before he pushed himself up, looking to Motorz with an innocent blink. 

“You wanna go next?” Graphite felt himself tense, not wanting to have to stand around for another round of… Whatever that had been. 

“… We should just--” 

“C-can we??” Motorz interrupted Graphite. Both Motorz and Charlie had been getting antsy doing nothing but watching Alhambra and Parad. Graphite felt a twinge of anger inside him as he watched the four of them stand over Lazer, wasting time, wasting opportunities that could be taken doing other things to better their situation, all just to fuck around. 

Parad smirked and reached up, brushing some hair from his face before propping his hand to his hip, giving a nod. 

“Of course you can. Actually…” He looked between the Motorz and Charlie, and then down to Lazer again, and Graphite, for some reason, didn’t like the gesture.

“Ne, Charlie, why don’t you and Motorz do it together? You can do all kinds of things that feel great.” Parad shifted onto one foot, giving Lazer’s rear a nudge up with the bottom of his shoe, only to grimace as several globs of white and purple dripped out of him. 

Still mostly guided by Alhambra, the tentacles acted on the nudge, forcing Lazer up to balance on his legs without the use of his arms to hold himself up as Motorz stomped around him anxiously, looking down to Lazer and up to Charlie several times, surrounded by an air of uncertainty. Finally, Charlie rushed forward and reached down, roughly grabbing a small fistful of Lazer’s hair as he pointed to the spot behind Lazer. 

“Don’t be a wimp and just go! I don’t gotta hold your hand, do I?” Motorz shook his head, feet stepping over the mess of tentacles as he situated himself behind Lazer and reached for him. 

“But how’re we both gonna fit? Parad and Alhambra both did it separately…” As Motorz spoke, Lazer’s eyes grew wide, fear crossing his face. 

“W-wait, wait, I can’t--” 

“Sure you can! Take it out, I’ll show you.” Parad beamed, eager to be a guide despite Lazer’s sudden, distressed wiggling. Charlie gave a nod and reached down, pressing the bar that rested in front of his hips. Without warning, a thick blue phallus popped out with a _cachuck_ , and it lowered with force that nearly smashed into Lazer’s face. Meanwhile, Motorz was pulling himself out, revealing that his own cock was long and sleek, with gold coloring and a silvery blue swirling pattern along the base. He leaned in, cock pressing between the wet skin of Lazer’s rear, and was about to sink in before Parad grabbed his shoulder.

“Wait! Don’t you guys wanna go together?” As Motorz froze, Lazer wriggled in the tentacles that held him, his eyes darting every which way, as though escape were somehow possible. His breathing had picked up again, panic seeming to set in once more. 

Graphite couldn’t blame him, really. 

Just as Motorz was about to reply, Parad suddenly laughed. 

“I’m kidding, obviously! He was nearly too tight for just me, I couldn’t imagine trying to fit both you and Charlie in him right away.” Parad giggled, shaking his head as he leaned over and gave Lazer’s rear a smack, just narrowly missing the solid firmness of Motorz’ length that was nestled between the two, causing both Lazer and Motorz to jump.

“Silly; Charlie, why don’t you do his mouth and Motorz do it from behind? That way you can both have fun. Oh, you guys can make it a race! The first one to get off wins, how’s that sound?” Parad grinned, an evil little smirk, and the idea of a challenge had ignited both Charlie and Motorz’ natural desire for winning. 

Without waiting, or saying another word, Charlie suddenly grabbed the other side of Lazer’s head and began to thrust, causing Lazer to choke. 

“Ah!! Wait, Charlie, you can’t just--” Cutting himself off so he could catch up, Motorz grabbed Lazer’s hips, his phallus beginning to whir to life as he quickly guided it into Lazer. 

Lazer let out a loud, muffled noise on Charlie’s cock, making both Charlie and Motorz groan as they got to work racing one another. Parad stepped back, staring down to Lazer with a cool smirk on his lips. As he turned away, Graphite could hear him speak, voice almost inaudible:

_“Serves you right.”_

Then, their eyes met, and Parad blinked, innocent; carefree, even, like he hadn’t just orchestrated a plot to have his rival brutally assaulted in only minutes. 

“Graphite? Did you wanna join them, too?” Parad’s question snapped Graphite out of his thoughts, forcing him to address the horror of it all. 

Lazer was being roughly jerked back and forth between Charlie and Motorz, both going at speeds of their own as they tried to best the other, and while Charlie was clearly on the less serious end, Motorz was going all out, not even trying to enjoy himself as he focused on thrusting, hips slamming into Lazer as he chased relief. 

Graphite swallowed, trying not to imagine what it would be like to have soft lips and moist, burning heat wrapped around his head, and was suddenly thankful for the vent that kept him concealed. 

“… You can’t be serious. Why should I have to ma-- _fuck_ a human just because there’s a hole?” Graphite growled, tempted to turn away and flee. He wasn’t particularly up for playing Parad’s little game of revenge against Lazer for stealing his host. 

Parad only hummed in response, eyes glittering with playfulness and a teasing aura around him as he held a hand up to his mouth. 

“Ehhhh? But Graphite, your cheeks are all red… don’t tell me, you’re interested in Lazer, too?” Light on his feet, Parad made his way over, like a cat on the prowl. 

“That’s--” 

Parad laughed, reaching out and slinging an arm over Graphite’s shoulder as he looked down to him. Graphite wanted to shove him away, but he knew that would be too rough. 

“I’m just _joking._ Jeez, you’re so uptight. Maybe you _should_ fuck him, you’d loosen up a little.” This time, Graphite did slip out from under him, casting an annoyed expression up to Parad in response. 

Over in the mess of things, Charlie suddenly let out a loud, pleased moan, signaling his victory, and Motorz groaned at his loss. 

“I-it’s… Not fair… I was gonna…” Lazer made a retching noise as Charlie pulled out of his mouth, coughing up gooey, vibrant pink liquid that must have been Charlie’s seed. 

“Ah!” Motorz suddenly stilled behind Lazer, and Lazer let out a choked moan as Motorz emptied himself into Lazer, the third to fill him that day. 

Slowly, the tentacles around Lazer’s arms loosened up, allowing his arms to slip free. Still held by Motorz, however, all he could do was slump forward, his forehead pushing into his forearms as he struggled to catch his breath, mumbling quietly to himself. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?!” Charlie puffed out his chest and reached out, slapping Motorz on the shoulder. 

“Mm, yes, I believe you’ve done well.” Alhambra added, giving a nod of encouragement to Motorz, who only huffed in return, pointing to Charlie.

“I want a rematch!” He declared, pulling himself out of Lazer. 

Lazer whimpered, letting out another small sob as tentacles crept up the back of his thighs and flicked around the various globs and patches of fluid left behind. 

“P-please, please just… just stop, please…” He was speaking, but Graphite wasn’t sure if he knew anyone was listening. 

_“Please…”_

“Charlie! You do from behind, I wanna trade places.” Motorz nudged Charlie towards the rear and leaned over, starting to try and pry Lazer up from hiding. Trembling, Lazer shook his head, his pleas growing louder even as Alhambra’s tentacles slipped up to assist. 

Graphite didn’t want to see this anymore. 

He didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to watch Motorz beginning to force his vibrating cock between Lazer’s lips while Lazer cried, forced to hold still as Charlie and Motorz once again started their contest while Alhambra watched. 

It felt… 

Revolting. 

“I’ll be outside.” 

“Eh?? Graphite?” Graphite didn’t wait, though, and slipped out the nearest broken window, trying not to think about how Lazer’s muffled cries and moans of pain echoed perfectly off the walls of the warehouse. 

It was quieter outside. 

Quieter, cooler, and more importantly, he didn’t have to see Lazer. 

Graphite crouched down in front of a little patch of weeds that had taken root in the cracks of the crumbled, dusty parking lot. They were bright green, and had little stalks of purple blossoms sprouting up, proudly displaying their health and power to the world.

If only Graphite could be as powerful as this single, nameless weed. 

Then, they wouldn’t be hiding like this. Perhaps Parad wouldn’t be so driven to terror and jealousy. 

Perhaps their other companions would still be alive. 

If he had more power, then maybe they wouldn’t be holed up in a god forsaken warehouse and taking their stress out on who they had assumed was just one of Dan Masamune’s fucking lackeys, but really, even if he _was_ Dan Masamune’s, what had given them the right to behave this way? 

Like they were no better than humans, themselves… 

Graphite closed his eyes, teeth gritting as he heard Lazer give a particularly pained yell from inside the warehouse. 

He didn’t want to know. 

He didn’t want to know, he didn’t want to know, he didn’t want t--

_“Graphite…”_

Soft and sweet, with a touch of deepness, her voice called to him, concerned, and Graphite’s eyes snapped open as he looked around. 

No, that couldn’t have even been possible in the first place because she was--

“Graphite? What’s going on, you’re acting weird.” Graphite stood, purposefully avoiding stepping on the weed as he turned around to face Parad, keeping his face calm, even though all he really wanted to do was grab Parad by the wrist and drag him off to somewhere, anywhere else so they could put this all behind them.

“… I’m fine.” He couldn’t hold in the annoyed huff and averted his eyes, not having to look at Parad to see the confused little smile that crossed his lips as he began to approach. 

“Come on, you’re being weird. Don’t tell me watching all that really did something to you? Or what, do you feel bad for him?” The tone of his question turned into a cautious accusation, and Graphite’s eyes locked with Parad’s, narrowing into a glare. 

“Why would _I_ pity Lazer? Not all of us have the same pointless obsessions.” Graphite’s glare almost fizzled out when he saw the look of hurt that flickered across Parad’s eyes, but he brushed it aside. If he didn’t pity Lazer, he most certainly didn’t pity Parad, and his obsession for Ex-Aid. 

“… That’s different. But this isn’t about _me!”_ Parad reached out, giving Graphite’s sleeve a rough tug as he stepped back towards the warehouse. Graphite yanked his arm back, giving a scowl in response. 

“There it is! You look so frustrated, Graphite. Come and let some tension out at least, you’re always so crabby these days.” Parad crossed his arms, his cheeks puffing out in a childish manner as he squinted both eyes down at Graphite. 

In all honesty, however, why did Parad _think_ Graphite was so uptight recently? All they wanted to do was survive, and yet--

Before Graphite realized it, Parad had disappeared into a scatter of pixels, only to appear behind Graphite and give him a push with both hands. Taken off guard, Graphite stumbled forward several steps and turned, tossing a fist that was easily caught. 

“Unless you don’t think you can get it up?” Parad’s lips tilted up into a nasty smirk, challenge in his eyes as they both stared at one another. 

It was stupid; of _course_ Graphite could get it up. He didn’t even have to prove something like that to anyone but himself!

“If you’re trying to anger me--”

“No, no.” Parad released Graphite and spun around, clasping his hands behind his back as he began to wander back towards the warehouse, tossing a glance back to Graphite. 

“I mean, I don’t want to pressure you if you don’t think you can perform… Wouldn’t it be kind of awkward in front of the others?” Parad’s soft, pink little tongue stuck out, and Graphite found himself unconsciously following, heart hammering in his chest despite telling himself to just ignore it and stay put. 

Upon making it back inside, Graphite was met instantly with the sight of Lazer’s body suspended by tentacles, both wrists restrained and his legs held open while Alhambra’s cock once more slithered in and out of his body, pressing and prodding in ways that had Lazer moaning and panting. 

Unlike before, he wasn’t fighting or crying. In fact, he rather seemed to be enjoying the touches and caresses of the tentacles as they crawled up him, his body twitching and wiggling for more contact. 

“T-There… There… f-feels… feels good… _ah_ , _please..!_ ” Alhambra hummed softly in interest, drawing in Lazer’s body closer as suddenly, the visible portion of his cock seemed to tense and grow. Lazer’s eyes snapped open and he cried out, several globs of purple fluid spilling from him as Alhambra released a sigh and his phallus began to retract. 

“Hmmm, how many times has that been now, Alhambra? You’re gonna wear him out before Graphite gets a turn.” Graphite stopped in his tracks as three sets of eyes turned to him, and he didn’t have to see Parad’s face to know the other bugster was grinning ear to ear with accomplishment. 

“Graphite’s gonna do it too?” Motorz spoke up, head tilting heavily to one side due to his proportions. 

“No! That’s--”  
“Go on, why don’t you give him to Graphite, Alhambra?” Spinning elegantly to face Graphite, Alhambra directed the tentacles to release Lazer’s legs, leaving the male to dangle as the tentacles began to lower him in Graphite’s direction as Parad gave Graphite a sudden push to meet him. 

“Hey! I’m-- I said I wasn’t going--”

“You don’t… you don’t like me…?” Lazer’s voice suddenly cut him off, worn and gentle. Graphite swallowed, looking up to him as Alhambra’s tentacles started to slip from around Lazer’s wrists, leaving Graphite to reach for him as he slumped forward, both arms closing weakly around Graphite’s neck. 

“Ne, you don’t… Wanna?” Graphite felt himself quiver inside as hot, swollen lips pressed to his neck, Lazer’s uneven breathing sending shivers up his spine. 

Memories of the past several hours began to surface in his mind, memories of every little sound and gasp that came from Lazer, and Graphite found himself lowering Lazer to the ground, kneeling over the smaller bugster as his legs wrapped around Graphite’s waist, ankles and wrists covered in matching, discolored bruises that were sure to heal sooner than later. 

Then, it was like something was unleashed in Graphite, and all he could think of was making as much physical contact as possible as he quickly lowered his face into Lazer’s neck, inhaling his scent, along with the scents of his friends, as he yanked his sash off and tossed it to the side. 

Under him, Lazer was rocking into him, already hard and leaking as he whispered unintelligible words Graphite couldn’t quite catch over the pounding in his chest. 

He pressed their lips together, hungry, not caring that the only thing he could instantly taste on Lazer was the remnants of Charlie, and Motorz, and whoever else had taken his mouth prior to Graphite kissing him. Lazer moaned softly, mouth accepting him without hesitation as he pressed back into the kiss, hands gripping weakly at Graphite’s vest. 

He could hear the other bugsters talking, voices hushed and confused, but it was so far down on Graphite’s list of priorities, he didn’t even have space to ponder, or even care, how this must look to them. No, what mattered now was mounting Lazer. 

Graphite broke their kiss, his hand trailing up, hot against Lazer’s chest as he got a feel for him, his thumb brushing over a nipple as he dived back down into Lazer’s neck, his scent sending sparks of joy down Graphite’s spine, which then quickly turned into desire that went straight to his abdomen and between his legs. Another soft moan fell from Lazer’s lips, his legs still clinging around Graphite’s back.

Graphite was more than ready by now; even being over Lazer like this was enough to send him over the edge, but Graphite wasn’t that inexperienced, and nor was he so incapable as to handle himself.

“Please…” Lazer’s voice was quiet and strange, almost as though he were out of it as he spoke that one little word, and Graphite could feel his other hand working himself free from his pants, shifting down a bit so he could guide one of his cocks towards Lazer’s entrance as it slipped out of the little vent that carried his organs. 

It was almost difficult to reach with their current closeness, but Graphite could feel himself throbbing in his hand as he pressed the tip of his head into Lazer, not even able to care about the mess left behind by his friends as he began to press inside, the small spikes texturing his cock folding back as he entered Lazer, prompting the other male to gasp. 

It was hot inside Lazer; burning, even, and despite the fact he had been taken so many times prior, the slickness inside him was only doing so much to help guide Graphite through the tightness as Lazer’s body regenerated naturally from the previous looseness that had been created by all the messing around. It was an awful thought to have, but Graphite could see why they had been so intent on playing with him. 

Below him, Lazer let out a pleased mewl, his back arching slightly as he rose his hips to assist Graphite, blunt nails digging into Graphite’s thin, worn shirt as he continued to press inside, going inch by inch, so as not to cause any damage to Lazer’s already abused body. 

Still, it was only so easy to go as slow, and after another inch or so, Graphite couldn’t help but plunge himself the rest of the way inside Lazer, the both of them moaning in unison as Graphite’s cock, wrapped up firmly inside Lazer, reached as far as it could go. 

It was…

Wonderful.

Graphite couldn’t actively remember a time when he had felt this way; the sensations, the warmth, the _closeness._ He leaned in, lips greedily devouring Lazer’s, managing to stay still inside him for only moments before he gave his hips a gentle roll, careful not to snag any of his spikes on Lazer’s delicate insides. 

“ _Mm..!”_ Lazer’s head turned to the side, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, and Graphite found his hand curling along the side of his bruised cheek, thumb brushing over healing scrapes as he gave his hips another roll, releasing an unintentional purr as pleasure tingled up his spine in waves. 

Then their eyes met, locked onto one another, and in the heat of it all, through the stress and mental torment Graphite had faced through the whole day, it was everything to him. 

Graphite swallowed, entirely taken in by the moment even as Lazer, no, Kujou Kiriya’s eyes slipped shut, tears clinging to his dark lashes as his back arched and Graphite’s hips rocked against him, nothing left unfelt. 

He’d never felt anything like this before.

Never.

_Never._

Graphite didn’t even know what he was feeling; just that his chest was tight, and his brain was fuzzy and--

Tentacles suddenly dropped over his shoulders, wet tongues flopping over Kiriya’s chest as razor sharp teeth pressed against his skin, making him twist and whimper under Graphite, and before Graphite could stop it, one of them was in Kiriya’s mouth, easily penetrating between his lips and thrusting with crude motions Graphite didn’t want for him, not now. 

Near by, Charlie let out a laugh as he stood next to Alhambra, and Graphite snarled back at them, forcing himself to pause, only seconds away from reaching sweet relief as he gripped one of Kiriya’s hips in one hand while yanking away the tentacles with his other. 

“Get _off!”_ Had he ever felt so livid? What was going on?

Panic was beginning to set in; Why were they interfering? Could it be they weren’t finished with Kiriya, even though it was _obvious_ Graphite was mating with him now. 

Parad let out a forced laugh, causing Graphite to snap his head in Parad’s direction, pupils blown and wild. 

“Hey, calm down! You’re taking this a little too seriously, don’t you think?” Graphite felt his second phallus beginning to slip from his vent, but couldn’t be bothered to focus on the embarrassing aspect of that. How _dare_ they just assume they could get involved however they wanted?

“You’ve had your turns, keep your hands to yourselves! I don’t _need_ your help.” He began to rock his hips against Kiriya again, and rather than a moan of pleasure, or some little pleased gasp, Kiriya let out a startled noise, Graphite’s second cock having slipped in along with the first. 

It was so much. 

_Too_ much. 

He couldn’t stop it, though, and continued to rock his hips, sweaty forehead pressed into Kiriya’s as he continued with careful, shallow thrusts that were quickly bringing him to the brink, even as Kiriya twisted and moaned under him, skin feverish and body twitching with every moment and thrust.

Soon. 

_Soon._

It was foolish, Graphite knew, but soon he would be filling Kiriya, and perhaps if they were lucky then there would be a clu--

Graphite buried his face into Kiriya’s neck, releasing a long, soft keen as he felt his climax hit him harder than any punch or blow he could have ever received in a fight. Beneath him, Kiriya let out a strangled cry, his arms tightening for a moment before growing limp and sliding to the ground. 

How much of Graphite could he feel inside of him? Surely everything, right? Every last twitch and drop, every last gentle prick of Graphite’s spikes, not extending to hurt, but rather, to keep Graphite from pulling out too soon.

It was brilliant; it was _wonderful_.

Graphite ignored the others around him, mumbling a quiet apology into Kiriya’s ear because try as he might, there was just no pulling out of him until his phalluses had relaxed. 

After pressing several smaller, gentler kisses into his neck, Graphite felt calm wash over him, rationality beginning to seep back into his mind as the cold, hard warehouse floor became more painful on his knees, and Parad and Alhambra’s voices weaved in and out of his ears. He pushed himself up as much as his cocks would allow, eyes landing on Kiriya’s face, which was void of any kind of expression at all. 

It was irksome. 

Graphite had performed flawlessly, and yet Kiriya was looking like he hadn’t even experienced any of it. 

No flushed cheeks, no teary eyes, _nothing._

“… The least you could do is tell me to fuck off.” For some reason, he was feeling bitter. 

And then it hit him; What was he even doing?

Slowly, bit by bit, the swelling in his cocks was lessening. 

“Heeeeey, Graphite? You stuck?” Graphite ignored him, attention focused on Kiriya, no, Lazer. 

No…

Kiriya. 

When he was finally able to pull himself free, he lifted himself from Kiriya and tucked himself away, noting once more than the other male was completely motionless. 

He couldn’t have died, he wasn’t human. 

He wasn’t asleep, either, because his eyes were open. 

“Hey.” Just as he reached down to grab Kiriya’s shoulder, the warehouse was rocked with a massive explosion. 

Rocks were falling around them, Charlie and Motorz and Alhambra running around while Parad called his name in shock, dodging falling debris. 

What was happening? 

Kiriya still hadn’t moved, chest rising and falling the barest minimum. 

“Get up!” He yanked Kiriya into a sitting position, leaning in to catch his upper half as he fell forward, eyes open and blank. 

This--

Instinct began to take over; they needed to move, and needed to move _now._

He didn’t remember hearing anything Parad, or any of the others yelled as he scooped Kiriya’s small frame against his, narrowly avoiding the both of them being crushed by a chunk of concrete ceiling. 

Somewhere, he heard Chronus laugh, talking about retiring old products, but that meant little to him as he teleported from the warehouse, his name called by Parad in terror. 

He couldn’t afford to focus on anything other than Kiriya, though, because Kiriya was his mate.

Kiriya was his mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> :eyes emoji: pt. When?!


End file.
